


De chismes y chismosas

by Natalhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalhye/pseuds/Natalhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencias: Pseudo intento de humor, si me tiran tomates que esten verdes, dicen que son los que más duelen</p><p>Resumen: La última fiesta de San Valentín llega para Scorp y Albus, y una entrometida con ideas de celestina y otra con dones de chismosas confunden un poco a estos chicos</p><p>Respondiendo al reto de Riruyu</p>
            </blockquote>





	De chismes y chismosas

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco a zafy_drac por el beteo express

Había sido su idea, su tonta idea.

Suspiró, se le notaba contento, era su última fiesta de San Valentín en Hogwarts y durante esos siete años que permanecieron en el, nadie se había acercado en verdad a su amigo. La fama de los anteriores Malfoy hacía que cualquiera se alejara de él o le tuvieran miedo, y eso le molestaba, pero a la vez le gustaba, le gustaba porque Scorpius entonces solo estaba con él.

Cuando entró a la escuela, muchos quisieron ser su amigo solo por ser hijo de Harry Potter pero Scorpius no se interesó en él. Ni siquiera cuando ambos fueron puestos en la misma casa, y, casi siempre, puestos a trabajar en conjunto.

Eso le gustó a él de Scorpius, no le interesaba que fuera Albus Severus Potter, el hijo mediano de él GRAN Harry Potter, a Scorpius solo le importaba Albus.

Y por eso le repateaba que todos pensaran que Scorpius era como sus antepasados. Scorpius era bello por naturaleza, con su cabello rubio casi plata cayendo sin esa gomina que no sabía quien se había atrevido a dársela.

Era un buen plan, vamos, muchos se morían por invitar a salir a su amigo, él mismo entre todos, pero nadie se acercaba porque temían a los cuentos que se contaban, que su familia había ayudado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero los Potter-Weasley sabían que no era así, que el padre de Scorpius mintió por su padre al igual que su abuela para que su papá estuviera vivo y así terminar con ese mounstro.

Había sido un buen plan, EL gran plan, fue fácil hacerles creer que Scorpius era un veela, claro que no muchos se la creyeron porque ¿veelas macho?, ¿quién rayos a escuchado de eso?, pero siendo honestos consigo mismo, no todos eran Rose o Scorp, de inteligente. Era algo básico incluso para él, pero al parecer a la mayoría de la escuela no le interesaba leer más de los veelas, preferían caer en su magia como estúpidos.

Ladeó la cabeza apreciando mejor a su amigo. Siempre supo que le gustaba, y supo que se había enamorado de él cuando en el juego contra los Ravenclaw uno de los golpeadores le mandó la buggle y le rompió un brazo. Que curiosamente estuviera el profesor Neville cerca y lograra hacer un hechizo para que no cayera y se matara en el proceso fue una suerte, aunque como buen Slytherin y observador que era, tenía sus dudas.

Pero supo en ese momento que estaba bien colado por su amigo, ¡y eso pasó cuando estaban en tercer curso! Había sido toda una proeza no quedarse como bobo viéndolo cuando se arreglaba para ir siquiera a clases.

Observó a Scorpius reír de la forma alegre que solo lo hacía con él, pero que ahora lo hacía con alguien más. Apretó los puños, él y sus tontas ideas.

—Anda, hermano, que te convertirás en planta si sigues aquí

—¿Qué quieres enana?

—Ya no soy una enana, y tú eres un tonto

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó indignado

—¿Qué hiciste?, pues tenías para ti al chico que te gustaba y vas y lo convences de que digan que es un veela para que todo se le tiren como moscas.

—¡Estaba triste porque nadie lo invitó al baile!

—¿Y por qué no lo invitaste tú? 

—¿Yo? 

Lily solo rodó los ojos, a veces su hermano era tan lento, así dice su madre que era su papá, pero su papá tenía disculpa, un loco andaba tras él, pero ¿Albus? Albus no. Tenía disculpa.

—Mira, hermano, Scorp aceptó salir con Davis, así que tú no te vas a quedar sentado todo el baile aquí, te conseguí cita

—¡Estás loca, Lily! —dijo un poco mosqueado de que su hermanita le consiguiera pareja

—No es como si te fueras a casar con él —movió sus hombros restándole importancia. 

—¿Quién se va a casar saliendo de la escuela? – preguntó Hugo, su primo.

—No estamos hablando de que alguien se va casar.

—Pues a mí me parece que muchos saliendo son tan brutos que se casan —soltó Hugo sin importancia.

—Anda Albus, Conrad te espera.

Y así, este peculiar trió se aleja, con un Albus entre molesto e interesado porque Davis, un Gryffindor de su grado quisiera bailar con él, una Lily con sonrisa de gato Cheshire, y un Hugo mosqueado por soltar lo que su prima le pidió.

Tras ellos se quedaba Amatea, hija de Lavender, una de las chicas mas cotillas de la escuela y que sentaba su fama en distorsionar lo que escuchaba.

Dispuesta a que este chisme toda la escuela lo supiera antes que terminara el baile, se dispuso a cotillear con un grupo de Hufflepuff reunidos cerca de ella.

 

—¿Has escuchado? —a Scorpius le llegó el molesto zumbido de Amatea cerca de él, no nunca hacia caso a los cotilleos, no le convenían, y sabía como toda la escuela que los chismes de Amatea no siempre eran verdad.

—¡No! —escuchó una exclamación ahogada.

—Pues así es amiga, yo misma lo escuché cuando Hugo y Lily platicaban con Albus, que saliendo de la escuela se casa inmediatamente con Conrad.

—¡No te creo! —allí no pudo más que prestar más atención a las palabras de las chismosas.

—¡No miento! —se indignó la chica —es más, mira, allá esta Albus bailando de lo más acaramelado con Conrad.

No solo el par de chismosas volteó a ver, Scorpius y un grupo numeroso se giró y pudieron ver como Albus estaba recargado sobre el pecho del tal Conrad y este lo sostenía de la cintura de forma posesiva.

No supo que sintió Scorpius en ese momento, pero quería ir y golpear al tal Conrad para que quitara sus manos de Albus.

 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntaba Conrad solicito a Albus.

—Yo egrr… Sí… —intentó alejarse del chico sintiendo que comenzaba a ruborizarse.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Cómo no pasa nada? Si te he pisado todo el baile. 

Conrad hizo un ademan que no tenía importancia.

—Por eso nunca bailo, tengo dos pies izquierdos cuando lo hago —se enderezó Albus después de casi tirarlos a ambos al tropezar.

—Por mí no hay problema, te puedo sostener cuando quieras.-hablo de forma coqueta-

—Esto... no gracias, ya terminó la pieza, lamento lo que te haya dicho Lily, pero no es verdad.

—Pero ella no me dijo nada, yo le pedí si podía bailar contigo.

Albus se sonrojó más; definitivamente iba a matar a Lily, se creerá Cupido pero con él no iba a experimentar.

—Eres amable pero ya me voy, me siento un poco mal.

—Si quieres te acompaño a la enfermería —habló preocupado Conrad.

—¡No! —el grito fue inmediato y un poco fuera de lugar, Albus volvió a sonrojarse —no es nada, lo siento, me iré a donde Lily y alguno de mis primos me acompañara.

—¡Oh! Si quieres podemos salir a Hogsmeade la próxima salida.

—Tal vez.

Y así Albus salió prácticamente corriendo del Comedor al darse cuenta de que todos les miraban, tan obvio fue su grito, no quiso averiguar, sin esperar a nada ni nadie salió deprisa rumbo a las mazmorras, sí, las mazmorras eran más seguras para él ese día.

 

En cuanto Albus puso un pie fuera del Comedor, fue como si hubiera sido el detonante para que todos comenzaran a especular y cotillar descaradamente, algunos se acercaron a Conrad felicitándole o palmeándole la espalda, el pobre chico no tenía idea de lo que pasaba y estaba un poco amedrentado con todas esas muestras.

 

Mientras Scorpius se giró y ni siquiera se despidió de su acompañante, que valga la expresión estaba más pendiente de los cotilleos y soñando en que algún día se casaría con un veela, ¡ja! Pensó Scorpius, primero debía encontrar un verdadero veela macho si quería casarse y lo más seguro es que nunca se casaría.

 

Albus llegó a su dormitorio un agitado, no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta sentirse seguro en su cama con los doseles corridos. Solo a Lily se le ocurría intentan hacer de celestina, pero ya se lo contaría a su madre y le pararía el juego, que hiciera eso con James y este estuviera encantado con los resultados era una cosa pero él, Albus no era James y claramente no iba a estar ni alagado ni agradecido por ese tipo de cosas.

 

Observó su reloj, eran apenas las nueve, sus compañeros tardarían en llegar, y sin querer se puso a pensar en que estará haciendo Scorpius, seguramente divirtiéndose y riendo de lo torpe que era al bailar si es que en algún momento volteó la vista cuando casi tira a Conrad.

 

¡Horror!, su padre debió heredarle el valor y no su torpeza para el baile. Se acomodó cuan largo era, que dicho sea de paso, no era muy alto, en la cama intentando repasar las posiciones se debían aplicar a un enfermo de viruela de dragón de acuerdo a su edad, peso y sexo. Algún día seria uno de los mejores sanadores.

 

Tan concentrado estaba que no sintió como alguien se sentó en su cama y lo observaba hasta que habló:

—¿Así que por eso querías que alguien me invitara a salir? 

Albus pegó un grito del susto, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba junto a él.

—Scorp, me asustaste —le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues tú eres un pésimo amigo.

—¿Yo? ¿Y yo que hice? —se indignó el moreno.

—¿Qué que hiciste? —se molestó aún más Scorpius —me lavaste el cerebro con esa idea tuya para que todos me hablaran, hiciste creer a casi toda la escuela que era un veela solo para que tú pudieras irte sin remordimiento con ese tal Conrad.

—Yo no hice nada —se sorprendió Albus por toda la perotada que soltó su amigo —además fue Lily quien me hizo bailar con Conrad.

—Pero si tú mismo dices que no bailas, y hoy te has puesto a bailar de lo más acaramelado con ese Gryffindor de cuarta.

—A ver, te me vas calmando, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy —y los genes Weasley hicieron acto de presencia —en primer lugar yo no quería bailar, fueron Lily y los Gryffindor que casi me tiran sobre Conrad, yo no bailo, en segundo lugar no entiendo a que viene el enojo, tú eras el que se quejaba de que nadie te invitaba a salir y el terce...

No pudo seguir hablando, un par de brazos fuertes le rodearon y unos labios demandantes le callaron, la lengua de Scorpius estaba dentro de su boca… y Albus se preguntó en qué momento abrió la boca. Todo eso se le hizo sub real, pero que importaba, el dueño de sus sueños más húmedos lo estaba besando, y qué beso, uno de esos que le contaban algunas veces, demandante, apasionado, posesivo.

El aire les faltaba, lo que hizo que se separaran, Scorpius inmediatamente le abrazó fuertemente.

—Dime que no te casaran con ese cuando salgamos, dime que solo vas a estar conmigo.

 

Albus se sorprendió por lo que decía su amigo, ¿De dónde rayos sacó Scorpius que él se iba a casar con Conrad? 

—Yo no me voy a casar con nadie —dijo indignado.

—¿No? —preguntó Scorpius 

—Por supuesto que no, además que a mí no me van los castaños. ¿De dónde sacaste esa loca idea?

—Yo, es que… —Scorpius no soltaba a Albus, pero ahora se daba cuenta, si algo así pensaba hacer su amigo, se lo hubiera dicho a él, entre ellos no existían secretos ni nada… o eso quería creer.

—A ver, Scorp —Albus le tomó las manos intentando separarlos —¿Quién te dijo eso?

—¿Amatea?

—¿Qué?

—Es que estaba platicando con unas chicas sobre la propiedad de la lavanda y en eso llegó Amatea y les estaba contando que había escuchado que tú y ESE se iban a casar saliendo de la escuela —terminó bajito, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había actuado antes de preguntar cualquier cosa Albus.

—Ah, y le fuiste hacer caso a un chisme de Amatea, de ¿Amatea? Scorpius, de todas las personas a la más chismosa de la escuela.

—Yo ¡Es que todo lo decía!, estabas bailando con ese muy pegados cuando volteamos a verlos y tú..

—¿Qué sientes por mi Scorp?

—Yo… yo no quiero que nadie te toque, ni que te bese, yo… tú eres mío —soltó con un berrinche, como esos que sacaba antes de tercero y que Albus aprendió a dominar del niño mimado que fue Scorpius, y que estaba allí de nuevo. Sabía que Scorpius y las emociones o las palabras cariñosas eran lo suyo, pero muy a su madera Malfoy, le estaba marcando como suyo

Albus solo pudo darle un beso a Scorpius lleno de ternura.

—Comienzo a creer que esa enana sí tiene dotes de Cupido.

—¿Qué hablas Al?

—Nada, no me hagas caso, creo que tengo muchas ganas que me muestres que tan fuerte puedes ser con tanto ejercicio que hacer para jugar Quidditch —soltó de manera coqueta y, según él, seductora. 

Scorpius se jactaba de ser un chico listo, un fiel representante de su casa, astuto, sagaz, toda una serpiente, pero ese día, todo lo que el creía ser se fue por el retrete, Albus, con solo ese ridículo intento de seducción le hizo perder los papes e irse sobre el más pequeño.

Albus era suyo y no iba a dejar que nadie le tocara o se le acercara y lo iba a marcar como de su propiedad en ese mismo momento.

Albus por otro lado, se preguntó al ver el entusiasmo de su ¿novio? si en verdad no tendría genes veela porque estaba muy posesivo.

Pero en ese momento que importaba, ese iba a ser su mejor San Valentín y tenía que aprovecharlo, ya luego le enviaría algo a su hermanita, que resultó a final de cuentas más astuta que ellos mismos.

 

Fin


End file.
